


Pinocchio's Trunk

by Zarius



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Cats, Diary Queen, Diary/Journal, Disney References, F/M, Inspired By The Simpsons, No Underage Sex, Pinocchio - Freeform, Sick Character, Spoilers, Teacher-Student Relationship, The Simpsons References, Very Secret Diary, elephant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: Edna never was writing about her cat (Diary Queen Spoilers)
Relationships: Edna Krabapple/Bart Simpson
Kudos: 1





	Pinocchio's Trunk

Edna as a child often daydreamed in class. Her mind adrift in a green and pleasant land of fictitious delights, so many books, and from there so many characters. Her favourite at the time was Pinocchio, the boy puppet whose nose would grow to extraordinary lengths if he were so inclined to tell a lie.

Edna's fascination with the concept found itself, in an odd fashion, married to another fixation she had, the length of an elephant's trunk. She was highly encouraging of the silly sight of a wooden puppet with a nose that was just as big as one; would it bend like one normally would? Or would it stay straight? Would a bend amount to a break? Would Pinocchio feel pain if his nose broke off, even so slightly?

Were the nose to break, then, like all dishonest things, everything falls apart.

And, like the elephant, nobody forgets.

Edna was reminded of this sage connection just this morning, when one of her students handed her a sick note, allegedly written by his mother.

There had been no effort made to give it authenticity. The handwriting was the exact same as his, and it was worded in a way that inferred the young irritant had anticipated this and tried covering it up by having his 'mother' apologise for the lousy lettering by admitting she injured 'whichever hand she wrote with'

There were no maybes when it came to Bart Simpson. He wasn't even trying. That's what surprised her.

"That's OK Bart, I trust you" she said, surprising even herself.

And she let him go.

She lit up a cigarette, her first of the day, and smoked it frantically as the bell sounded for the daily lunch break.

She cursed her job, she cursed her age. Where she a bit younger, or if he were a bit older, they could weave magic over midnight.

Edna laughed.

A teacher's peeve becomes her pet.

Wouldn't that be a turn in the pages of her book?

Then the thought occurred to her, an inspiring notion that struck as swiftly as the flow of a bolt of lightning.

Why not write all this down in a book?

Her diary for instance.

Noone would see it; it was her own little island, privy to no one but her.

Her hopes for Bart, her belief in his potential, all of that could go there too.

But he dare not discover what lay beneath all that sentiment on the surface.

Him, or anyone else.

She had to cover it up with

She thought about sleeping on it, and then she remembered she had zoom calls with the teachers association that evening.

She wondered whether or not sleep was intended more for cats than people.

The bolt of lightning struck again.

_My cat. Of course_

Pinocchio's trunk grew just a little bit longer.

And for as long as she lived, she would never forget


End file.
